


All Day

by fishinthecup



Category: The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishinthecup/pseuds/fishinthecup
Summary: All day练舞视频引发的pwp
Relationships: Hasegawa Makoto/Kawamura Kazuma
Kudos: 8





	All Day

“幸好是16个人的团，就算消失两个人也不会轻易被发现。”

在练舞途中突然被队友拉走摁在乐屋桌上强吻的川村壱马在慌乱中庆幸。

今天身前之人实在是过于反常了，

“まこと”，川村在理智出走前推开压在自己身上的长谷川慎，“怎么…唔”，温热的手掌贴上光裸的小腿，色情地滑动。

细碎金发遮挡着的眼睛向下看时，眼角上翘成略带笑意的凤眼，伴随着过分奶气的“かずまさん”，组成了只有川村接受的危险信号。

细长的手指慢条斯理地顺着腿部线条向上，只用指交轻佻地爬过每一寸肌肤，惹得得川村一阵颤栗。

“かずまさん平时好像不太穿短裤呢”，食指抵着大腿内侧滑过，细腻的触感让人流连忘返，川村忍不住合拢双腿，却被对方捷足先登，“那今天是为了引诱谁呢？”

命根子被攥在对方手里还要回答这种送命题，一不小心就会被断子绝孙。

“没…没有，诱惑谁”，柱体被仔细地照顾，川村被欲望驱使抬腰迎合。

“嗯？” 铃口被狠狠擦过，眼泪几乎要分别从上下两个口涌出。

“我…真没…！！” 掌心包裹整个柱头，灵巧的手腕一转，射精的感觉已经迫在眉睫，无情铁手却将洞口堵住，还坏心地小幅摩擦。

“まこ，我引诱的人是まこと”，明明是团体的ACE，却会对年下男友展露哭腔。

“这可是你说的哦，かずまさん”，长谷川听到了满意的答案，拇指一松，接着四指裹住柱体套弄两下，看着对方喘着粗气射在自己手里。

かずまさん太可爱了，必须要吃掉才行。

“じゃ、いただきます！”

虽然是说着这样的话，川村的短裤却被粗暴地扯下，扩张也是随便抓来的护手霜草草了事。

进入的过程疼得川村壱马想骂人，碍于场地限制，全部转换为长谷川慎肩膀上的牙印了，咬完还咂摸，这件卫衣口感不咋地。但长谷川并没有给他更多回味时间，肠道还未完全适应就大开大合地抽动起来，川村被顶得直晃，双眼失神，视野里晃动的金色发丝和身下的律动重合，时刻提醒他对方的身份。

背靠桌子做爱的触感不是十分美妙，隐秘偷情的刺激却把整场情事推上前所未有的巅峰，门外间断的脚步声挑战着川村的神经，而不由自主过分紧缩的肠肉又挑战着长谷川的耐力，脚步声最大的那么几次，长谷川都觉得自己要在生理心理双重夹击下早泄了。

来回的冲撞蹭下川村原本套在鸭舌帽上的卫衣帽子，黑色口罩卡在下巴便于接吻，眼睛仍被鸭舌帽压下的前发遮挡着，只露出大张着汲取氧气的唇。

想看到更多，想打乱更多，想破坏更多。

长谷川伸手掀了他哥的鸭舌帽，并在他哥的眼里和自己的鸡巴上感受到了他哥的兵荒马乱。

至于后续长谷川慎是怎么折腾他哥，怎么在他哥小腿上留下牙印，怎么威逼利诱他哥只许穿短裤给他看就是后话了。但长谷川慎发泄一通吼也就心理平衡了，反正他哥天天一身黑，但哪儿最白也只有他知道。


End file.
